This study is to determine whether 4 courses of preoperative chemotherapy (AC) will more effectively prolong disease-free survival and survival than do 4 courses of the same chemotherapy given postoperatively. Those patients with palpable operable breast cancer will be stratified and randomly assigned to one of two groups. Group 1 receives a total mastectomy or lumpectomy plus axillary dissection followed by 4 cycles of AC. Group 2 receives 4 cycles of AC followed by a total mastectomy or lumpectomy plus axillary dissection within 4 weeks of the fourth course of chemotherpay.